it's so magical
by PandasAreMyPimps
Summary: tohru has a secret and when ayame makes her a dress she may just tell this secret?. i'm not continuing
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

The beginning

Tohru woke up and smiled to herself. "Another great day!'' and went down stairs to make breakfast.Just then kyo went into the room and the ayame busted into the door carrying a dark blue dress with clouds and a little cloud hat. " Tohru my dear put this on!! '' " o-o-ok '' tohru said because she didn't want to disappoint ayame she went up stairs and put it on just then tohru smirked ( a/n: scaryyy lol ) she pulled out her staff that had a star shined night sky and a orb on the tip that had a diamond star. She then walked down stairs. Kyo's mouth dropped when he saw her " umm guys can u call the whole family I have something important to say…" .Everyone came because tohru never wanted to 'burden' them as she put it. "sissy whats the matter " kisa said " yeah stupid girl and why are you dressed like that idiot" " well I have wait let me just show you " tears came down tohru's eyes as she screamed "magical love star!!" and she transformed into a cloud outfit with the waist flowing and had flowing water designs on the bottom it had leaves and dirt like designs in the middle it had fire designs and the chest and neck it have wind designs and ontop she had all the elements she had on her dress into a crown with a cloud it the tip in the middle " Am a goddess " she said tears stopping and a serious almost proud look on her face

sorry if it's to short hope u likes it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Chapter2

The dream

Tohru woke up and frowned at the site that her dream wasn't true. She turned to the picture of her mom and asked "mom when will I ever get the courage to tell them?'' she took a bath and got ready for school. Once she got downstairs she was greeted by an empty kitchen she looked around and saw to it that nobody was there. She then said "cookis foodis'' this was her spell when she was feeling under the weather and needed to cook. Just then two kinds of the food that tohru, kyo, yuki and shigure liked was set on the table their was onigiri and miso soup for tohru, salmon onigiri and sushi for kyo, leek soup and pancakes for yuki and a beef rice ball and rice bowl for shigure. Kyo came into the room and stared at the food on the table "tohru you did all this?? "Kyo asked "yup but I had a bit of a 'natural 'help if you call it that" tohru replied. "Kyo? Would you do me a favor?'' tohru asked "sure what is it?'' kyo asked "well would you go with the roof with me? " Tohru asked? (A/n so many asked lol) "Sure '' kyo said tohru beamed at this '_maybe this is a good time to tell her'_ kyo thought meanwhile '_should I tell him now? Oh no! What if I ruin our friend ship?' _tohru thought. They both went up to the ladder hand in hand catch up in their own thought to notice. When they got there they looked at there hands and blushed but stayed like that. '_Maybe I can tell her now'_ thought kyo '_maybe I can tell him now'_ thought tohru. "Kyo" "tohru" they both said "I love you'' they both said. Tohru's eyes widened something urge her to move forward and hug him. She expected a poof but opened her eyes to a human kyo shocked out of his mind. "Tohru..." kyo began "the curse!!" tohru ended. Tohru and kyo kissed and went down stairs to find shigure and a half asleep yuki. "Ohayo shigure-san. Ohayo yuki-kun" tohru happily stated as she hugged shigure "my little flower the curse!" shigure said "we know "both kyo and tohru said as they raised their linked hands. Tohru then hugged yuki-kun and he hugged her back. Tohru beamed and her and both kyo ate their break fast the trio then headed for school. Tohru hugged hana and ou when she saw them "hi hana-Chan hi ou-Chan." Tohru said happily. She and kyo then went to class hand in hand tohru received glares from every girl and kyo saw this and wrapped his arm around tohru's waist receiving gasp from every girl near them kyo snickered at this. Tohru then started smiling she tripped but kyo caught her in a VERY! Romantic way tohru just blinked at this.Tohru and kyo were the new hot couple of the school and girls started a new fan club for them.Tohru STILL didn't tell kyo she was a goddess and she didn't plan on to any time soon.

a/n: ha-ha I got a cliffy yay – huggles kisa Chan -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter2

Kyo: damn rat...

Animepandafan: what's wrong kyon-kichie?

Tohru: yeah what's wrong kyon-kichie?

Kyo: DEAR GOD THEY BRAIN WASHED TOHRU – goes around screaming in circles-

Animepandafan: we got him...

Tohru: what's going to happen to kyo panda-Chan?

Panda-Chan: let's roll the story. Also don't own fubura. Michuri: and you don't own kamichama Karin hahaha panda-Chan: -cries- you're just like Akito!!

CHAPTER: 3

THE ACIDENT.

Tohru and kyo have been dating ever since they confessed to each other a month ago. Of course kyo thought they knew everything about each other but that would soon change.tohru still didn't tell anyone she was a goddess only hana and ou but they were goddesses as well so that didn't matter. Hana was the goddess of darkness and the under world her father is Hades. And Arisa was the goddess of war and mars her father is Ares. Both of their mothers died in a Greek war.

Tohru and kyo just got back from school when they found shigure's editor bawling on the floor. "Damn you shigure Damn you to _Hell!" _his editor said." Mitch-Chan? Are you okay?" tohru asked with dear concern in her eyes. "Shut it you damn _BRAT._" Tohru started getting tears in her eyes when kyo lifted shigure's editor up and threw her across the forest. "Nobody says anything to my girl".

"Kyo..." tohru smiled warmly at him tears fading. Tohru and kyo went up stairs to tohru's room. Kyo lifted everything out of her room and put it in and empty room for now. Tohru smirked and told kyo to meet in her empty room. She will tell him now even if it killed her! Tohru went to the bathroom and screamed "MAGICAL LOVE STAR!!" tohru made the transformation into her cloud dress. And went to her room to find kyo.

She opened her bedroom door and let in a deep breath and walked in. she found kyo painting a panda so his back was faced to her."K-kyo?" tohru said kyo turned around to find tohru in a long flowing dress with dirt, leaf, and animal designs on the bottom fire designs in the middle water designs in the hips up to the waist and air designs in beginning in the waist.

"Tohru!?" kyo said "kyo am a goddess" tohru stated. "Tohru..." kyo said while hugging her. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any better" kyo warmly said. Tohru just beamed "you know I love you for all of your parts even if you're a goddess. You accepted me I accept you."Kyo said kissing her. "I love you Tohru" Kyo said "love you too kyo" Tohru said. "Am feeling lazy" tohru said to kyo "really..." said kyo "yeah you know this is a great time to show you my goddess skills you know" tohru said. "Oh _really_?" kyo stated." Paintis nyonlist!" tohru said and every nylon color was splattered on her wall. She put a painting of her and kyo in the ceiling too.

She called all her furniture back and them back where she wanted them.kyo and tohru went to the roof. But it started raining." Clearis rainis" tohru said and the rain disappeared. Tohru and kyo kissed looking up at the dark purple sky with a cream colored moon. "Tohru what kind of goddess are you?"

Muahaha am leaving it there because I got writers block and am lazy like shigure :D


End file.
